


Мерзкий врач

by Lena013



Category: House M.D., Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: В далёком, как Фредди кажется, две тысячи двенадцатом году у него был мерзкий врач с ужасающим характером и любовью к бестактным замечаниям.





	Мерзкий врач

В далёком, как Фредди кажется, две тысячи двенадцатом году у него был мерзкий врач с ужасающим характером и любовью к бестактным замечаниям. Фредди было семь лет, он балансировал на грани жизни и смерти, а его родители умирали поочередно. Но об этом не знал, потому что-то приходил в сознание, то вновь впадал в кому. С каждым разом, как прочитал он в интернете много лет спустя, было все сложнее и очень велик шанс, что он не очнётся.

Фредди знает о своём лечении не многое, лишь то, что его с того света вытащил этот мудак в номинальном белом халате, потому что материальный он не носил. Портил элемент неожиданности, видимо. Фредди помнил его хриплый голос, стук трости об пол и имя, которое бы идеально подошло какому-нибудь злодею — Доктор Хаус. Фредди совершенно не расстроен из-за смерти родителей; их убили у него на глазах; его самого чуть ли не пытали и он чудом выжил — Фредди это не волнует и из-за этого его отправляют к психиатру.

Фредди волнует лишь то, что он не может встать с кровати. Он щёлкает пультом телевизора, надоедает социальному работнику и пытается пошевелить левой ногой — боль адская, но мальчика это не останавливает. Фредди слишком смышлёный для своих семи лет, достаточно асоциальный и предпочитает не сближаться с людьми, при этом вечно нарушая их личное пространство. Кто-то из медперсонала шутит, что он потерянный сын Доктора Хауса, а Фредди хмурит брови, оценивающе следя за мужчиной, который проходит мимо. Фредди выдают потрёпанный жизнью костыль, а тот пробирается в кабинет Доктора Хауса, дожидается его и спрашивает, что надо сделать, чтобы получить такую же трость, как у него. Грегори Хаус не умеет общаться с детьми и, как всегда прямолинейно, говоря, что надо стать раза в три выше, черствее и наглее. Фредди кивает, запомнив слова о наглости, и спрашивает лично о его трости — Хаус отвечает, что тот хрен дождётся и его похоронят с тростью и всем нажитым добром, если оно не сгорит к чертям. Фредди обещает выкопать гроб — Хаус предлагает ему место их патологоанатома. В следующие два часа в морге шла нескончаемая болтовня мальчика, который раскачивался на стуле и дичайше надоедал даже мёртвым.

Фредди не боится мертвецов, смерти кого-либо или своей смерти в частности.

—  _Все мы умрём,_  — философски замечает мальчишка, пожимая плечами и растасовывая карты между собой, Доктором Хаусом и Доктором Уилсоном, который очень не одобряет то, что Хаус учит ребенка играть в карты. Жульничать, если точнее.

— Не одобряешь, но не препятствуешь, — замечает Хаус, объясняя, что прятать тузы в рукаве — палевно. — Слушай и запоминай, Фрэнк…

— Он Фред, — машинально поправляет его Уилсон.

— …и тогда ты оставишь вот этого зануду, — кивок в сторону друга, который закатил глаза, — без штанов.

Фредди усмехнулся совсем не по-детски, как будто уловил второй подтекст шутки, Уилсон возмущенно посмотрел на Хауса, а тот лишь шикнул в ответ.

Реабилитация проходит долго и с неохотой, у Фредди три огромных шрама на левом бедре и пояснице, которые с возрастом может съехать на таз, но ему всё равно. Ему семь лет и о такой вещи как неловкость и стыд он, кажется, вообще не слышал. Неладно Фредди заметит лишь, когда Хаус выбьет у него костыль из-под ног. Для него это нормально, хоть и с налётом психопатии. Фредди не больно, он падает на диван, а Хаус в дичайшем раздражении говорит, чтобы тот следил за людьми: _никогда не знаешь, когда они могут сделать гадость._  Фредди не знал, что у него случилось, но слова он пронесёт с собой через все годы приюта и нескольких приёмных семей.

Доктор Хаус очень неприятный человек и гениальный врач — в свой последний день в больнице Фредди исписывает стены в его кабинете огромной надписью: «Он — злодей!» От мальчишки это почти комплимент. Уборщицы негодуют, Уилсон открыто насмехается, а Хаус стоит у окна и смотрит на уезжающую машину прямиком в детдом.

Фредди исчезает также внезапно как и появился.


End file.
